The present invention relates to an aeromagnetic pre-processing system based on a graphic user interface (GUI) and a pre-processing method using the same, and more particularly, to an aeromagnetic pre-processing system based on a GUI and a pre-processing method using the same, which can provide a method of visualizing and expressing an enormous amount of aeromagnetic database in the form of flight paths and a method of extracting only data on a specific area required among aeromagnetic data or selectively removing only an undesired portion included in aeromagnetic data, so that, it is possible to remarkably reduce the consumption of time and effort due to users' inevitable manual work or the use of an interface difficult to be handled, as compared with the conventional art, thereby providing users with an efficient pre-processing operation of aeromagnetic data.
Airborne geophysical survey technology has been considerably developed owing to continuous the improvement of equipment performance with the development of electronic industries and various studies on data processing since survey methods were established after 1950s.
However, if the airborne geophysical survey technology is limited to only pre-processing, the technical development is mainly concentrated on leveling.
This results from the fact that although it is required to develop a plan for reducing complicated procedures substantially performed in most pre-processing techniques, the necessity of the development of pre-processing techniques is neglected because the most pre-processing techniques hardly have any room for new technical developments in fundamental technical viewpoint.
Currently commercialized geophysical data processing softwares support the pre-processing, and mostly take a method of providing and operating an integrated data base system and a general purpose data processing interface based on a single platform. Oasis Montaj™ produced by Geosoft Inc. in Australia may be exemplified as representative geophysical data processing software.
A data processing method based on a platform performs collective input/output of various geophysical survey data and data processing in connection with an integrated database, and thus it is possible to perform collective input/output, processing, and management of data regardless of survey methods.
However, if the conventional data processing method based on the platform is limited to aeromagnetic surveys requiring complicated pre-processing as compared with terrestrial surveys, this means that any optimized user interface for only the aeromagnetic surveys is not provided as a return service. As a result, the conventional data processing method may be referred to as an operating system which does not provide convenience to users aiming at a specific survey.
Therefore, the conventional art does not provide an optimum graphic user interface which considers unique characteristics of pre-processing of aeromagnetic data when the pre-processing is performed. As a result, most complicated procedures of the preprocessing should be performed by using an interface difficult to be handled or through manual work, and therefore, considerable time and effort are required.